Big Bad World
by iiLYSasuke
Summary: Sakura the bad girl at Konoha High her new school and be good whenever she wants to be...Until she meets Sasuke Uchiha the most popular boy in school as a little man hoe. They realize they might just need each other...suckish summary well idk wah to say


**HIE everybody Im iiLYSasuke, this is my first fanfiction soooo be easy on me. This chappy is gonna be really short...I think its a lot of words.**

**The is story starts as Sakura the bad girl at Konoha High her new school and be good whenever she wants to be...Until she meets Sasuke Uchiha the most popular boy in school as a little man hoe. **

**They realize they might just need each other then they think!!! **

**SUCKISH SUMMARY I KNOW BUT DONT BLAME ME IM A NEW WRITER!!!**

**I dont own Naruto T.T but I gotta suck it up cause know of you guys own Naruto so Im happy =D...heheh I hope you really enjoy my story!!! **

**ENJOY XD**

**__________________________________________________________**

"WAKEY WAKEY SAKURA" said a woman about in her 20's kicking the door down with a big smile across her face."ughh" said a voice underneath the black and orange bed sheets..

"Wakey wakey my loving daughter, its your first day of your new school aren't you happy. You should be up before me all HAPPY and JOYFULL" said the woman now jumping on her daughter's bed like a 5 year old on a sugar rush. Another "ughh" was heard from underneath the sheets.

"Come on Sakura don't make be the only one happy for your first day at your new school" whined her mother, shaking her to wake up. "Mom, Please let me sleep 10 more minutes" said her daughter flipping on her tummy.

"10 minutes you are gonna be late for school, SAKURA WAKE UP" yelled her mother in her ears, She turned back on her back, flipping the sheets her face. Revealing green eyes looking at the annoying mother before her and short pink locks different places on her orange pillow. "Im up"

"GREAT!!! IMA MAKE BREAKFAST, Sasori and Yuuki are suppose to come over soon so hurry" she said, dancing out the young teenager's room like a flower in spring time. Sakura glared at the spot her so-called mother used to be and drop her head back on her pillow. She sighed."School, something I fucking hate" She sighed again. She got out her bed and when into the bathroom to do her daily routine.

About 20 minutes later she walked out her room in a pair of old skinny jeans with her wore out black/white converse® with smileys on the white part and with a plain white tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun with a little blush on her cheeks and blistex on her lips. She walked in the kitchen where her mother was making pancakes and eggs. She look at her only daughter and place both hands on her heart "Awwwww my baby is all grown up, Come give your mother some love" She drive Sakura into the hug of death, almost made her lose breath. After the hug of death she took a sit and watch her mother make pancakes. "So are you ready for school?" asked her mother flipping the pancake.

"Well you want the truth or lie?" said Sakura placing a fist on her cheek, slouching down in the sit. "Truth" asked her mother, making another pancake. "Well…No"

"No, why no. You should be happy you going to school you k--" Sakura rolled her eyes and tune out her mother. She thought about how she is going to spend her first day at least in the bathroom on her phone or sleeping in every class. "Sakura are you listening to me?" Sakura blinked at her mother and nod her head yes not knowing what her mother was saying.

"What I said?" said her mother putting her hand on her hip."Ahhh" started Sakura tryna remember the first thing she was saying. She couldn't think of anything "Look mom you burning the pancake" Her mother rush to the pancake's aid. Then the doorbell rung. Sakura got up to opened the door and there was her oldest brother walking in with her favorite niece.

"Hey" said her brother handed his daughter to his younger sister. "Where is mom?" He asked. "In the kitchen" she replied to him, playing with the baby in hers hands. The baby was hitting her in the head "No, Yuuki don't do that not nice" She just kept hitting her thinking it was funny. Sakura walked back in the kitchen with her brother and mother.

"Grandma" said Yuuki, with a hand in her mouth drooling. Her grandma smiled at her granddaugter. She saw Sasori taking a piece of the eggs and slap his hand away "Dam gosh" he said rubbing his hand. "Yuuki ya daddy is a little bitch remember that" mumble Sakura, but Sasori heard and glared at her. She hehed and sat down next to him, bouncing the baby on her legs like a donkey ride.

"Sasori you coming to dinner with us?" Sasori and Sakura head snapped at their mother. "What dinner?" asked Sakura."See this is what you get when you don't listen to me when I talk" Sakura rolled her eyes and when back to playing with her niece. "The Uchiha family ask us to come over dinner tonight at 7 to welcome us to the neighborhood"

"Who is the Uchiha Family?" asked Sasori cutting his pancake and drowning it in syrup. "The family that lives across the street from us, they are very friendly people"

"When did they ask we was only here for like 3 days?" said Sakura. Her mother looked at her like she was growing 2 heads. "Sakura we been in this house for about a week a half" Sakura eyes widen "Really!!! dam time fly by" Her mother looked at the clock on the microwave "Speaking of time fly, if you don't hurry you gonna be late for school" Sasori took Yuuki and feed her the pancake.

"I don't wanna go, SASORI-NIICHAN tell her to make me stay house" whined blinked at her "I anit your brother, I can't help you" She slap him "You are nooo fucking help" He hehed her this time "Ha!! That is for calling me a bitch hoe!!" She sighed and got up from the table to the living room.

"MOM?!?!?! Where is my binder?" asked Sakura, making a mess in the living room. Throwing pillows different angles of the room." Its on the stairs along with all your shit you be leaving in the living room" She walked to the stairs and flipped threw her binder. Empty as a bat cave!! "There is a reason why I put in there"

"Well I don't want it in there, that is why you have a room DUH!!" Sakura rolled her eyes and closed her binder, walking back in the kitchen. "Don't duh me," she said pointing at her mother. "Bye Yuuki" she kissed her cheek and glared at her brother and mom. " I don't like both of you" "We love you two" said her mother, smiling at her. "Speak for yourself" Mumble Sasori.

She smiled a little and walked out the house heading off to her new life in school. The Nobody well sort off o0…

**___________________________________________________________**

**Well that was the first chappy,I hope you enjoy it!!!! XD **

**Try my best okay DON'T GET MAD AT ME!! Well u should because Im writing the story *sighs***

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!! I NEED ATLEAST 3 that would be great =D THANKS BYEEEE **

**REMEMBER ALWAYS TAKE DRUGS!!!!! **


End file.
